The Game of Life or Death (Ask to join rp)
Plot: Chimera the god of the under world has selected 5 people from different universes to take part in a game of survival he loves to call The fight for life. The contestants must survive against the threats of hell for a full week. The winners will get what they most desired. Rules No godmodding your characters are able to die get severely injured limbs hacked off etc. No insta killing villains other characters Whatever Chimera says goes Characters Axel the Hedgehog Chimera God of the Underworld Ratatoskr (small role in the rp) Rynkdledinkle-not-sorry-inkle Mastema Introduction Rynk An orange squirrel pops out of a portal. "Hi there!" he says waving. "Suuuuuuuuuuuup?" The midget lynx greeted, also arriving from portal(?) The Squirrel who was shorter than Rynk handed her an invitation. It was a black card written in blood, it read: To the mortal I hate less than everyone else, Follow Ratatoskr through the portal to my domain, I have a game I want you to play. You have no say in the matter, gather everything you might need. Food, shelter, whatever, then tell Ratatoskr when you're ready to go. Rynk gave a brief snort of a chuckle. "Ain't he charming?" She chuckled again. "You're.... Ra... Ratatoto- R- uh..." "Rat-ta-tusk- er." He broke it down. "Messenger for the gods of Nimagi, and the fastest thing in the Realm of Salvation." "Ooooo' how fast can you go?" She smiled with interest. "Wow no one even asked me that. I'm at my best I clocked in at 5x the speed of light but on my lazy days I'm around borderline light speed. But enough about me, you might want to get your stuff Chimera hates waiting you being the only mortal he interacts with you should know." Ratatoskr took out an acorn and started nibbling on it. "Sorry I'm on a lunch break." "Alright, let's go the- oh wait!" She pulled out her warp ring, jumping through to somewhere else. Ratatoskr just sat there eating his acorn, waiting not knowing where Rynk went. Rynk eventually returned, munching on a bowl of noodles with a bag in her hand. "Okay, let's go." "Right, well to the Realm of Punishment we go!" Ratatoskr took out a golden orb and crushed it with his teeth. A portal opened up and he ran through it. Rynk hopped through it. Axel The Squirrel pops out the portal. "Hey Axel mail for ya!" "Ratatoskr hello! Is it from Fenrir?" Axel took the black card. It read: To the King mortal of the island, Follow Ratatoskr through the portal to my domain, I have a game I want you to play. You have no say in the matter, gather everything you might need. food, shelter, whatever. Tell Ratatoskr when you're ready to go. "Chimera wants me to play his game? I'm going to get stuff." Axel said running back to his base. "Don't take too long ya'know Chimera hates to wait long." Ratatoskr called. Axel came back with giant sack. "Alright I'm ready!" "Whats all that?" Ratatoskr asked. "8 days worth of Ramen a camping set aaaaaaaand more Ramen." Axel said. "Right welp lets go!" Ratatoskr said biting a gold orb and jumping through the portal. Axel followed. Mastema The Squirrel pops out the portal. "Hey Mastema, mail for ya!" "The hell?" The tall knight took out his two swords at the sudden appearance of the squirrel. "Nah uh don't do that I only have mail bucket man!" The squirrel said, taking out a black card. He sighed and put his right saber away to swipe the card out of his hand, opening it up to read. ''Dear Pathetic Mortal, '' Follow Ratatoskr through the portal to my domain, I have a game I want you to play. You have no say in the matter, gather everything you might need. food, shelter, whatever. Tell Ratatoskr when you're ready to go. "No say in the matter? Yeah... I think I'll pass." He rips the letter and drops it "Chimera knew it would come to that. That's why he said you have no say in the matter." Ratatoskr charged up his the blue streak in his fur glowed. He ran through Mastema's legs then skidded facing him he ripped up dirt like a bull about to charge. "You're a god slayer right?" He turned around to face the squirrel and pulled out his right sword out again. "Yeah, and I'm guessing this 'Chimera' is your god hm?" Act 1 both Rynk and Axel landed on the ground Ratatoskr entered through a different one. Chimera sat on his giant throne. "Took you long enough." "I brought pasta!" Rynk held up the bag. "What?" Chimera questioned. "Hey Rynk haven't seen you in a while!" Axel said waving. "Hey Alex," Rynk waved, missing the name partially before turning to Chimera. "Pasta. It's a food thing. You want some? I love pasta." "No I don't want pasta!" Chimera said. "I don't even know what that is! "Its actually Axel." Axel said in the background. "Sorry," Rynk replied before jogging up closer to Chimera, holding up the bag. "Try it. It's great!" "I don't want any of your...... is that blood on it?" Chimera asked. (Idk if its straight pasta or it has tomato sauce on it) Category:Brudikai222 Category:Ask to join roleplay